


It's Avengers Season 2 Episode 6 Drabble

by MaladaptiveNinjaReturns



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 18:25:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18696871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaladaptiveNinjaReturns/pseuds/MaladaptiveNinjaReturns





	It's Avengers Season 2 Episode 6 Drabble

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [It's The Avengers Season 2 (Loki x Reader)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18224840) by [MaladaptiveNinjaReturns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaladaptiveNinjaReturns/pseuds/MaladaptiveNinjaReturns). 



"One giddy adult child comin' through!"  
The elevator dinged as you and Bucky came out of it with the former Winter Soldier keeping his arms out at a safe distance behind your wobbling figure. The rest of the gang was spread across the lounge either getting ready for bed, eating the leftover curry, making themselves a cup of tea, or simply relaxing.

You sat down on the sofa next to the one where Sam was sprawled, almost calling lights out from his drooping eyelids. Natasha and Bruce carried the cutest smiles on their faces as they picked up bottles of water from the kitchenette for the night.

"Did I ever tell you guys how _much_ I like and appreciate all of you?" All eyes turned to you. "I'm serious," you continued, raising your voice just a little to grab Pietro's attention, " _all_ of you."

Pietro turned to look at you and raised his teacup as a sign of peace in exchange for your smile, letting you know there weren’t any hard feelings between you and him anymore after Wanda had (not so tenderly) told everyone that you did not have the same feelings for him as he had for you. Meanwhile, a sleepy Sam gave you a thumbs up, never opening his eyes.

"Aw! We love and appreciate you too!" Wanda hugged you from behind, making you giggle.

"Thank you, guys," your giggles died down and a hint of a smile was left on your face while your eyes glistened in the soft lights, "for taking me in so quickly."

"Hey," Steve sat down next to you and handed you a glass of water, "do not for one second think that you're not a part of this family. And that comes whether or not Tony does what he promised you."

You gladly took the water and brought it to your lips. "Oh, we already signed the papers," you mentioned before gulping down the entirety of that glass, every drop making you rise up a level in the ocean you were floating in.

"Wow," Bruce thought out loud, "that...that was fast."

You simply shrugged before getting up and wishing everyone goodnight and walking towards the dorms.  
You mumbled a Spanish song you'd heard it in the club tonight, skipping your way to your room, almost losing your balance, cursing out loud before catching yourself midway. Letting yourself breathe once you knew you were okay to walk again, you took careful steps before twisting the handle and stepping inside the room.

"That was scary," you muttered to yourself, scratching an itchy spot at the back of your head and closing the door behind you before your eyes came to rest to what stood in front of you.

Loki stood at other end of the room, the black shirt he had worn to the club was now in hands, a crumpled mess, the pants hanging on his hips with that belt just right, according to your keen observation.  
_Did he always wear them...tight?_  
You raised your brows at your own self for thinking something like this in the first place.

"I apologise for..." you raised your hand, palm facing towards him, and moved it up and down to gesture at his flawlessness, "staring at... _this_." Loki turned towards you and stopped right where he stood as he watched you raise a finger while your eyes were still lingering over his bare body. "...I thought you were more...one-direction-y. Actually, Clint thought that. I just...didn't realise," you chuckled, your sleep-starved eyes going a bit wide, "you were in such a...a...good shape."

Loki seemed like he was on pause.  
That was before he dropped his shirt in the laundry basket by the bathroom door and his palms went inside his pant pockets to rest while his dark green eyes took charge.

"Y/N," he changed the tone of your name from a low, almost sultry, note to a soft high twisting it around in a question mark, "what are you doing here?"

Your head took a tiny jolt back while your brows questioned his question, "What d'ya mean what are you doing here? Imma sleep."

You walked to the bed, Loki's eyes following your faltering movement as you reached the edge. Lifting one leg to go up over the fluffy paradise, you found it hard to move further than a certain radius, thanks to the negligible room in this cocktail dress Natasha had lent you despite your pleas to let you wear something that did not catch much attention.  
Keeping your leg down you tried it with another one and failed again, forcing the God to cross his arms across his perfect chest before using one hand to wipe away the second-hand misery he was feeling on his face watching you struggle.

"Do you want some help?" He finally snapped, grabbing your attention.

"Yes," you squeaked, trying to stand straight before struggling to take a few steps towards him, "please."

"Thank Valhalla," he mumbled under his breath before walking towards you, "come let's get you to your r-"

"Help me out of this dress."

A deep inhale audible throughout the room filled Loki's lungs as he looked at you with blank eyes."Y/N..."

You were trying to reach for the back to find your zipper but your fingers weren't able to locate it. "Here get me out of this," you ordered softly with a low whine in your words before turning your back to him.

He stared at the back of your neck, waiting for you to just walk out of his room any moment. But clearly, his thoughts were not going to solidify into reality any time soon.

"There isn't any zipper here."

Your hands went back patting at the fabric. "Really? I thought I z-oh!" Turning around to face him, you pointed it the zipper on the side with droopy eyes. "Here." You looked his form - arms still crossed across his chest, the veins visible where his muscles bulged out, forcing a scrunch on your face. "God!" you scowled mildly, "don't do that to me."

His brows furrowed just a bit when your words were swaying past his head now. "Don't do what?" Before you could answer by taking a step forward poking at his biceps, he opened his arms and used on of them to secure one of yours in his hold. "Come on," he gestured you to follow him towards the common wall between your room and his.

"Why are we walking into the wall? Loki, I'm drunk, not a high ok-woah!"

Within a blink of an eye, you were standing on the other side of the wall.

"Holy shit!" You screeched in whispers, "you can do that!"

Loki chuckled as he watched the unadulterated surprise on your face.  
"I can do a lot more than that, kitten," he stated softly, undoing the nearly made bed on the side by the window, "but I'd rather save all of that when you're in your complete senses."

You stood there, blank, for a second trying to make sense of his words. And the next instant, your face was a human impersonation of Lenny's emoji, wiggling your brows at him.

"You want to be in my senses, eh, tiger?" You sang with a hint of tease in your voice, giggle-snorting half your body on the couch before Loki held you by your waist halfway, picking you up like you meant nothing to him.

"Okay. Bed. Now."

"Woah! Easy there, Mr Ass-guardian," you interrupted him, landing your feet on the edge of your bed to block him from moving your body any closer to your happy place, "I still have to get out of this cursed fabric. And have to-" you gestured at your face- "get this thing off my face."

This time his emotions came out through a tired exhale mingling inside your hair. "You're going to pay in the morning for all the work you're making me do right now," he declared close to your ear before picking you up and placing you on the floor in the direction of the bathroom door.

"Should've taken an advance, Loki-boi," you gesticulated without missing a beat and looked right into his eyes as you tried to unzip your way out of the dress.

Loki did not stir - not even when your zipper got stuck halfway four times, forcing you to push yourself out of that damned thing before you heard a rip somewhere and saw the mischievous satisfaction in Loki's eyes.

"Oh f-"

Your skin wasn’t covered in goosebumps from the exposure but rather from  the fear of ruining Natasha's dress which now ran up and down your spine. But before you could squirm about it, Loki's hand twisted and you were in your black sweatpants and grey tee.  
It took a good instant to settle in the sudden change in the freedom your body felt.

"Curse you, you fucking amazing dragon!" You announced breathlessly before trying to walk straight - according to you - to the bathroom.

Loki could hear your bracelet clank with the ceramics of the basin followed by low curse words as you tried to make out whatever was in front of you in there.

"Loki?!"

Your gasp called out just when he was about to pick up the Togepi plushie from your bed. "What?"

He feared the worst as he rushed in...barely three steps inside the bathroom to find you standing in front of the sink, looking at the ginormous mirror in front of you before turning towards him, your face two shades lighter in a fearful thought.

"How am I supposed to remove my lenses?"

"..."

"..."

"...carefully."

  
...

Clint's yawn brought up tiny tears on the edges of his crinkled eyes as he hummed a lost update tune lazily on his way back from the kitchen, a bottle of cold water in one hand.

"-know, but give it to me." He heard a muffled voice on his way. Looked like you were still up.

"No," came another, “I really don't think it's reasonable to-"

"But I wanna see what it tastes like!"

Clint's steps froze in the hallway. He adjusted his hearing aids taking a step towards your door.

"Y/N, kitten, stop. Stop it. It'll get stuck in the zipper and it would neither be good for your nor f-"

The door opened with a cracking bang.

You and Loki turned to look at the loud intrusion of a breathless, pale and bloodshot-eyed Clint.  
Clint, on the other hand, looked at your hands frozen mid-air on a small cosmetics bag that was in Loki's grasp while his other hand had a cotton ball hanging close by your face.

"Clint, what are you doing here?" Your head tilted in genuine confusion while Loki looked at the archer with suspicious eyes before catching the hurried footsteps coming out of the hallway as a camera appeared by the edge of the open door with camera-guy, Javier's face stealing a glance from behind it.

"What are you doing in Y/N's room? And why are you standing naked? This isn't a goddamn runway." Clint judged the God standing next to you; too close for Clint's comfort.

"Oh, Clint," Loki cooed, "I'm sure you know what we're doing. Or at least your filthy mind does."

"What does his filthy mind know?" You leaned in to whisper to the God.

Loki mirrored you, moving closer to your ears, "He thinks we were being naughty. At least...I was."

You looked at Loki's mischievous greens wearing a layer of innocence as he shrugged. "Ew! Clint! Ew! Gross!" You scrunched your nose in utter disbelief.

"Yes, Clint," Loki huffed in the archer's direction, "what were you thinking!"

"Oh, give a rest, you two," Clint groaned.

"He's helping me remove my makeup," you acknowledged with your best smile, "such a gentle-God."

"Yes," Loki added, throwing a diluted smile towards Clint, "and looking out for creeps that might be lurking out in the shadows, walking down the hallways in the dead of the night and...I don't know...bursting through doors."

"Ha. Ha." Clint mocked a laugh, judging him for a good two minutes. "It didn't sound like that though," he threw a warning into the air.

You and Loki looked at each other confused before his face lit up and a sweet 'ah' left his lips.  
"I went for this...Natasha's little vanity box to help her get rid of this war paint when her eyes landed on Natasha's toothpaste in there. It's some sort of-"

"It's bubblegum flavour, Clint!" You squeaked, "smell it! It's awesome!"

"And now she wants to eat it."

"Hey! I never said I want to eat it!"

"You might as well have."

"I just wanna brush my teeth with it tonight, Loki."

"You told me brushing your teeth at night is _‘not the kind of_ _commitment I am into'_ five minutes ago."

"It's bubblegum flavour, Loki!!! Clint tell hi-Clint?" No one was in your room or outside it, save for the two of you. The door had been clicked close.  "That was weird," you cocked a brow before turning to Loki to snatch the bag away from his hand, "Gimme that bubblegum!" He raised his arm higher, making it impossible for you to reach it by a mere jump. "Don't test me, bitch," you spewed in a diluted heat at the God, "I'll climb on top of you and pry that thing from your hands."

Loki chortled as he made the bag disappear right in front of your eyes. The gasp leaving your lungs was soothed by his hands gently grasping your arms. The cold touch on your skin was welcoming but you were not the one to show it that easily.

"Sleep." The lullaby of his voice surrounded you. He dipped his head to your side, his lips finding your cheeks to leave a tender peck. "Goodnight, Y/N."

You could feel every bitter part of you melt away like chocolate in your hands, the emotions having the sweet aftertaste of the sweetness of the milk and a kick of the cocoa.  
He was already walking towards the wall when you tried to resurface from the sweetness you were drowning in.

"Goodnight, my only favourite gourd," you tilted your head, the heat of the alcohol and the blush making your cheeks feel the fire. And as he walked away, a thought hit an already swirling brain. "Speaking of gourds..." you called out in a whisper, making him stop midway to turn and look at you, "Wait, I have something for you."

You walked to your dresser and opened the top drawer to bring out a black fabric that you threw at him.  
Loki unfurled the fabric to reveal a tee with a gourd wearing a horned helmet holding a staff, captioned: Loki - Gourd of Mischief.

Loki's expressions seemed to be a mix of everything. "I am...honoured?" He stated.

"I'm sorry I ruined your make-out session outside the club tonight." He gave you a side look, somewhat taken aback but composing himself without much effort. "In my defense, I thought I would get some alone time in that back alley to cry my eyes out," you shrugged.

"She wasn't worth my time anyways," Loki stated without much thought.

"Right," you chuckled, "keep telling that to yourself, you Nordic Casanova!"

Loki licked his lips in between a chuckle, making you steal away your eyes when you realised how shamelessly you were looking at them.

"But she was hot," you cleared your throat as you climbed on your bed.

"Not as hot as the one you were flirting with on the dance floor tonight."

You half-nodded and froze in confusion. "What?" He was already gone when you turned around. "Hey," you knocked on the wall, "what do you mean, flirted? I didn't flirt with any girl! If I did I'm sure I would...know...Loki? Seriously, was I flirting with a girl? Loki! Answer my question!"

…

  
The next morning you woke up with a mild throbbing in your head and a parched throat, picking up the pitcher on your bedside table you don't remember bringing with you to your room and gulping the entire thing down.

"Zuko?"

Your crusty throat called out for the little pupper who was usually the one to wake you up with the morning licks all over your face. Today he was nowhere to be seen.  
_Probably slept in Scott's room._  
Getting off the bed, you noticed the borrowed dress you'd worn last night nearly folded and resting over the couch.  
_That...was definitely not me._  
Forcing yourself to get up as your body cracked and groaned while your head twirled-wanting to go back to its happy place- you walked into the bathroom, appalled and the same time not really shocked at the mess of a hair looking like an old witch's treehouse just waiting for an addition black clouds, a few ravens and a high-pitched evil cackle. At least you didn't sleep with your makeup on.

_Sam would've loved that. He would definitely have loved my racoon eyes._

Washing your face and brushing your teeth, you took one whiff of your clothes and knew you had to get out of them before you passed out. Turning the shower on to the cold setting, you left everything on the tiles and just went in head first to calm down those bubbling nerves inside your head.  
_Yes! That's it! Oh, heavens!_  
The coldness of the shower brought life back that seemed to have left you last night easing every single aching neuron in your body, calming the accelerated heartbeat, easily washing away the sweat and dirt over you, making you wonder why you were sweaty and dirty in the first place.  
_That's it. That's all I need._  
A long cold bath, maybe with scented candles, maybe a glass of wine, good pressure, no shower curtains because this is shower temple - duh - and the presence of Loki.  
_What?_

"Hey, Y/N have you -" A scream escaped your already fired up lungs as your hands went over your naked body, not really being able to decide what exactly to cover up. "Relax, it's me," he very calmly gesticulated, his eyes never faltering from yours, "and it's not like I haven't seen you naked before. Now, have you seen my gourd? How does it look?"

Your jaw dropped down as your one hand grabbed on to the foggy shower door's handle to cover yourself while the other picked up the bottle of shower gel to throw at the God.

"You sick -" you pick up a bath bomb from the tray next to the low tub you stood in to throw in his face but he caught it without even blinking - "son of a -" and then an unlit candle - "bitch!"

The candle disappeared mid-air while he continued to look at you with tired eyes.

"Really."

"Who the fuck asks a woman if she's seen your...your..."

"My gourd," he helps you out, "the one you gave me last night."

You swore you would have thrown the entire hand shower at him had you not seen the familiar t-shirt he was wearing that you'd bought a couple of days back.

"Oh," your swollen lips curved, "OH!" You chuckled. "I-I thought...you...cool. It looks pretty cool!"

"You thought what?" He cocked his good brow at you, freezing you and forcing you to shake your head.

"Nothing," you whispered as your finger went to the back of your ear to scratch some unknown heat.

"By the way," Loki almost stepped out of the bathroom, "I can still see everything."

He was out before you could display your emotions at the mere audacity of that God. And just when you were left with nothing but the sound of water gushing over you, the words resonated inside your mind.

"W-wait!!" You shouted from where you stood, "what do you mean, you've seen me naked before?!" No answer. "LOKI! COME BACK HERE AND EXPLAIN YOURSELF!"


End file.
